taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
I Did Something Bad
"I Did Something Bad" is the third track from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, reputation. It was released November 10, 2017, through Big Machine Records. It was planned to be a single but never was released as one. A cover of I Did Something Bad made by Cynthia Erivo and Shoshana Bean went viral back in December 2017 and got the approval of Taylor. Background and writing For her series on DirecTV, Taylor Swift NOW, she released a video of her developing this song with Max Martin and Shellback. Live performances Taylor first performed this song during her Reputation Stadium Tour. Taylor also opened the 2018 American Music Awards with this song, alongside Karyn. Lyrics '1 I never trust a narcissist But they love me So I play 'em like a violin And I make it look oh-so-easy 'Cause for every lie I tell them They tell me three This is how the world works Now all he thinks about is me 'Pre-chorus I can feel the flames on my skin Crimson red paint on my lips If a man talks shit, then I owe him nothing I don't regret it one bit, 'cause he had it coming 'Chorus They say I did something bad, ah Then why's it feel so good? They say I did something bad, ah But why's it feel so good? Most fun I ever had, ah And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could It just felt so good, good 'Post-chorus Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap Death trap, trap, trap '2 I never trust a playboy But they love me So I fly 'em all around the world And I let them think they saved me They never see it comin' What I do next This is how the world works You gotta leave before you get left 'Pre-chorus I can feel the flames on my skin He says, "Don't throw away a good thing" But if he drops my name, then I owe him nothin' And if he spends my change, then he had it comin' 'Chorus They say I did something bad, ah Then why's it feel so good? They say I did something bad, ah But why's it feel so good? Most fun I ever had, ah And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could It just felt so good, good 'Post-chorus Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap (It just felt so good) Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap Death trap, trap, trap 'Bridge They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one They got their pitchforks and proof Their receipts and reasons They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one So light me up (light me up), light me up (light me up) Light me up, go ahead and light me up (light me up) Light me up (light me up), light me up (light me up) Light me up (light me up), light me up 'Chorus They say I did something bad, ah (Oh) Then why's it feel so good? (So good) They say I did something bad, ah But why's it feel so good? (Good) Most fun I ever had (Most fun I ever had) And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could It just felt so good (good), good 'Post-chorus Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta, death trap Death trap, trap, trap 'Outro Oh, you say I did something bad (You say I did something bad) Then why's it feel so good, good? So bad, why's it feel so good? Why's it feel, why's it feel so good? (Bad) It just felt so good, good Trivia * This song is the first song in Taylor Swift's career which includes profane language (the word "shit") * Although the song has explicit lyrics, the song is not marked as explicit on Apple Music. * One of the lyrics in the song, "They're burning all the witches", made a cameo on Swift's ...Ready For It? music video as graffiti. * Taylor got the idea of post-chorus in the middle of the night. She asked Max Martin if there's an instrument that could imitate her voice, because she didn't want it to be her own voice. The result is Taylor's voice pitched down. as there's no instrument that can make that sound. * AMAs 2018 performance with 'I Did Something Bad' was Taylor's first award show performance in nearly 3 years. ** She also sang 'shit' during the 2018 AMAs performance and eventually got beeped. Official audio Category:Reputation songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer)